


Just Wrong

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has his own way of being helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wrong

**Title:** Just Wrong  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco has his own way of being helpful.  
 **Word Count:** 245  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Mulled Wine and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt #3: Skating Rink  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just Wrong

~

“Potter promised there would be mulled wine at this thing,” Draco whinged, looking around the skating rink. “But I don’t see any.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “There is. It’s available after we take the orphans ice-skating, however.”

Draco huffed. “Fine, what are we waiting for, then? Let’s get this over with!” he said, and, strapping on his skates, proceeded to step onto the ice.

To Hermione’s shock, Draco was a superb skater, and soon, he had all the children gathered around him. He began issuing instructions, and soon the orphans were milling about in small groups, some of the older, more accomplished children working with the younger ones.

When they were all skating around, clearly enjoying themselves, he returned to Hermione, who was standing there staring. “How did you do that?” She shook her head. “I wouldn’t have known who to group together.”

He shrugged. “Oh, that’s simple. I used Legilimency.”

“You what?” she shrieked. “You can’t do that on defenceless children! It’s...it’s just wrong.”

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, coming up behind them.

As Hermione explained, Draco simply rolled his eyes. “Oh please. It’s not as if I hurt them, and it got them skating, didn’t it?”

Harry clasped his arm and smiled crookedly at Hermione. “Um, I’ll just take Draco back to the clubhouse, shall I? We’ll, um, mull the wine or something.”

As they walked away, Hermione yelled, “But the wine’s already mulled!”

Draco simply looked back and winked.

~


End file.
